


Dinner

by wintersorchid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersorchid/pseuds/wintersorchid





	Dinner

yestoomanyfandoms Thank you for the prompt

 

Sometimes Ludwig thought it just wasn't fair to have to work so hard, especially at his young age. Didn't most every nation say something to the extent of, "When I was your age, all I did was run around and create mischief." So why was he working his ass off?

Sighing, he knelt down to take off his shoes, leaving the boots in the closet along with his outer gear. The tv was on in the living room and he loosened his tie as he came around the corner, spotting Ivan lounging on the couch and nibbling on what looked like the remains of a bar of chocolate. Hopefully it wasn't the one he had hidden away for days like this.

"You look tired," Ivan commented, sitting up and popping the last bit in his mouth. "Bad day?"

"Something like that. It's even the weekend, either."

Sighing, he flopped down next to Ivan who tugged on his arm until he was laying down with his head in Ivan's lap.

"Poor Myshka.... Always working so hard. You should sleep."

"I need to finish-"

"Shhhhh." Ivan's large hand covered his face. "Sleep. You can work later, yes? If it was so important, you would have stayed at the office to do it."

Ivan had a point and a quick nap couldn't hurt. With a nod, he closed his eyes and let Ivan's hands gently pet him to sleep.

When he woke, it was dark and his back hurt. A long nap, then. Oh well. What was done was done and something smelled wonderful. Pulling himself up, he staggered to the kitchen, watching Ivan potter around, stirring a thick stew.

Sighing, Ludwig took a seat at the table, tilting his head up to kiss Ivan when a bowl was set in front of him along with a plate of fresh homemade bread. Oh, he had the best boyfriend.


End file.
